<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Тихая гавань в бурю by Bothersome_Arya, WTF Good Omens 2021 (team_Good_Omens)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29682225">Тихая гавань в бурю</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bothersome_Arya/pseuds/Bothersome_Arya'>Bothersome_Arya</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/WTF%20Good%20Omens%202021'>WTF Good Omens 2021 (team_Good_Omens)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aromantic Character, Asexual Character, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Massage, Mild Sexual Content, Other, Touch-Starved, True Forms, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, Wing Kink, Wingfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:14:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,643</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29682225</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bothersome_Arya/pseuds/Bothersome_Arya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/WTF%20Good%20Omens%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Страдающий от тактильного голода Кроули приходит в книжный магазин Азирафеля и просит его о помощи</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021 (внеконкурс), WTF Good Omens 2021: внеконкурс</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Тихая гавань в бурю</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/20499179">(Not Just) Any Port in a Storm</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kedreeva/pseuds/Kedreeva">Kedreeva</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Азирафель совсем не удивился, когда в его книжном магазине вдруг появился Кроули, выглядевший так, словно его преследовали. Дверь за ним закрылась и защёлкнулась на замок, а шторы опустились, загораживая их от внешнего мира, пока он крался мимо Азирафеля в глубь помещения. Азирафель едва успел заметить, как раскрываются гладкие чёрные крылья, но тут Кроули обогнул книжную полку и пропал из вида.</p><p>Такое настроение иногда нападало на Кроули, поэтому Азирафель, которого даже не окликнули, остался сидеть на своём месте и продолжил читать книгу. По крайней мере, он продолжил смотреть на открытую страницу — на ней были какие-то слова, и на них он, конечно же, тоже смотрел. Однако Азирафель не мог разобрать ни одно из них, потому что всё его внимание сейчас было направлено на Кроули, который рыскал среди стеллажей, время от времени останавливаясь.</p><p>На сей раз это заняло не так много времени, и в конце концов Кроули вышел и встал в поле зрения Азирафеля, наблюдая, как тот рассеянно смотрит в книгу. Ангел не стал обращать на него внимания, не желая прерывать ритуал. В прошлом, когда он заговаривал первым, Кроули уходил. Азирафель не думал, что он делал так из-за злонамеренных побуждений, просто Кроули необходимо было преодолеть какое-то внутреннее сопротивление, прежде чем двигаться дальше. Иногда ему это не удавалось, и он всё равно уходил.</p><p>Азирафель относился к такому поведению совершенно спокойно. У всех есть свои странности, и Кроули всегда с пониманием выносил его собственные причуды.</p><p>Вот Азирафель и ждал.</p><p>Он перевернул несколько страниц, чтобы хотя бы внешне казаться безразличным, и на пятой Кроули принялся беспокойно переступать с места на место, шелестя крыльями.</p><p>— Ангел, — сказал он со знакомой смесью недовольства и мольбы.</p><p>Азирафель поднял взгляд, словно впервые заметив Кроули.</p><p>— Кроули, — поприветствовал он демона, вопросительно повысив тон в конце.</p><p>Кроули раздражённо фыркнул, но теперь, когда Азирафель обратил на него внимание, он прекратил вертеться на месте.</p><p>— Ты можешь... сам знаешь...</p><p>— Боюсь, что не знаю, — тихо произнёс Азирафель, не давая Кроули отвести взгляд. — Если ты хочешь, чтобы я что-то для тебя сделал, то так и скажи.</p><p>Маленькие пёрышки на плечах Кроули сердито встопорщились, а в жёлтых глазах загорелся огонь, и Азирафель на секунду задумался, не уйдёт ли он и сегодня. Но вместо этого Кроули сказал:</p><p>— Я бы хотел, чтобы ты помог почистить мои крылья.</p><p>Азирафель долго изучал его взглядом, так что Кроули снова стал нетерпеливо переминаться с ноги на ногу, а потом вздохнул.</p><p>— Конечно.</p><p>Ангел решительно закрыл книгу, не отметив прочитанное, и отложил её на край стола. Затем он поднялся, пересёк комнату и сел на диван. Кроули наблюдал за ним, одновременно напоминая и кролика, готового сорваться с места, и ястреба, ожидающего возможности кинуться на свою добычу, но Азирафель проигнорировал оба эти его состояния. В конце концов он всё же встретился взглядом с Кроули и похлопал рукой по подушке рядом с собой.</p><p>В этот раз Кроули не стал медлить. Он втиснулся на место рядом с Азирафелем, сначала встав на колени, а потом опустившись на диван, но не так, как было принято, а спиной вперёд. Азирафель откинулся назад, и Кроули расправил гладкое чёрное крыло, растопырив маховые перья, а потом положил его тёплым и тяжёлым грузом на колени ангела. Сам он повернул голову набок и опустил её на спинку кресла, чтобы было удобнее наблюдать.</p><p>Азирафеля было не так просто обвести вокруг пальца. Крылья Кроули, как и обычно, находились в почти идеальном состоянии. Он провёл рукой по обсидиановым перьям.</p><p>— Не похоже, что твои крылья нуждаются в чистке, — сказал он как можно более безразличным тоном, так что кто-то со стороны мог бы и поверить в это. — Ты и сам прекрасно о них заботишься.</p><p>Но Кроули не был «кем-то со стороны»: он тут же затих, когда Азирафель только начал говорить. Он сидел так близко, что Азирафель услышал, как тот сглотнул, и практически почувствовал, как хотелось Кроули возразить в ответ на эту завуалированную похвалу. Но всё же ему нужно было что-то помимо чистки перьев.</p><p>— Я не люблю, когда мне лгут, — тихо сказал Азирафель, не убирая руки. — Если ты чего-то хочешь, тебе стоит только попросить.</p><p>По телу Кроули пробежала мелкая дрожь, и когда он заговорил, его речь вышла слегка неловкой.</p><p>— Я хочу, чтобы ко мне прикоснулись. Просто... просто прикоснулись.</p><p>Он торопливо выдохнул и добавил:</p><p>— Пожалуйста.</p><p>— Ну конечно, — тихо ответил Азирафель и провёл широкой ладонью вдоль перьев.</p><p>Сидящий рядом с ним Кроули закрыл глаза и обмяк. Другой рукой Азирафель подхватил его опускающееся крыло, слегка сомкнув пальцы вокруг горячей плоти. Азирафель ощутил укол сострадания, когда почувствовал, как задрожал Кроули.</p><p>Его собственное тело не особенно нуждалось в прикосновениях, но Кроули жаждал их, и, как и любой демон, он привык игнорировать проблему, пока ситуация не становилась невыносимой. Азирафель знал, что это желание Кроули почти всегда мог удовлетворить, заглянув в бар или клуб и уведя кого-нибудь из находящихся в поиске людей в ближайшую свободную комнату или угол.</p><p>И это работало. Какое-то время.</p><p>Но в редких случаях, таких как этот, приведший Кроули на диван Азирафеля, плотские желания просачивались в его самую сущность, и тогда его могли удовлетворить только прикосновения, на которые не был способен человек. Ему нужно было, чтобы твёрдые руки гладили кроющие перья, крепкие пальцы обхватывали крыло, необходимо было чувствовать тепло от близости другого бессмертного существа.</p><p>Азирафель был совсем не против потакать его желаниям, но только если точно знал, что это то, чего Кроули действительно хочет. Хитрый змей мог соскользнуть со многих неудобных тем, но во время таких взаимодействий Азирафелю не хотелось, чтобы Кроули потом пришлось сожалеть о чём-либо. Он не желал разрушать то, что было между ними, переступив черту.</p><p>На этот раз, однако, Кроули попросил его совершенно недвусмысленно, и Азирафель с радостью согласился.</p><p>Он начал с самых маленьких пёрышек, осторожно запустил между ними пальцы, пока не добрался до тонкой кожи крыла. Кроули не двигался, закрыв глаза и размеренно дыша — можно было подумать, что он заснул, но Азирафель знал, что это не так. Обычно в такие моменты Кроули отключал все остальные чувства, предпочитая сосредоточить всё своё внимание на том, как пальцы Азирафеля выискивают нуждающиеся во внимании перышки, по очереди перебирая их у самого корня.</p><p>Одновременно с этим Кроули почувствовал, как рука, поддерживающая снизу крыло, крепко ухватившись за его основание, стала массировать его медленными круговыми движениями. Кроули не сопротивлялся, позволяя Азирафелю манипулировать отяжелевшим и расслабленным крылом, как тому пожелается. Азирафель был рад, что он не человек: смертному было бы невозможно выдержать такой вес дольше пары минут.</p><p>Спустя какое-то время маленькие пёрышки закончились, и Азирафель провёл рукой по участку, где первостепенные маховые присоединялись к кости. Он осторожно опустил крыло Кроули себе на колени и вытащил из-под него руку, чтобы теперь можно было перебирать маховые. Азирафель осторожно раздвигал каждое из перьев, мягко нажимая на кожу, словно гладя между пальцами, и больше чувствовал, чем слышал довольное урчание Кроули.</p><p>Азирафель улыбнулся.</p><p>— Ты всё ещё со мной? — тихо спросил он, останавливая поглаживания, чтобы Кроули обратил на него внимание.</p><p>Кроули утвердительно промычал в ответ, а затем с трудом открыл так и норовящие закрыться глаза и сонно заморгал, глядя на Азирафеля.</p><p>— Да, пожалуйста, — вяло сказал он, но при этом не издавая шипящие звуки.</p><p>— Пожалуйста? — повторил Азирафель.</p><p>Он же ничего ему не предлагал.</p><p>— Не останавливайся, — ответил Кроули, снова закрывая глаза. — Это очень приятно, ангел.</p><p>Азирафель согласно хмыкнул и продолжил своё занятие, бережно запустив палец между дальних маховых перьев. Ему многое хотелось сказать Кроули, напомнить, что тому не пришлось бы ждать так долго, если бы он попросил это сделать раньше, что ему совсем не сложно помочь, ведь это было частью их соглашения уже на протяжении многих, многих лет и вряд ли может теперь посчитаться чем-то неуместным. Но он решил держать язык за зубами в надежде, что прикосновения смогут точно и мягко передать его чувства.</p><p>Когда Кроули слегка вздрогнул от его поглаживания, Азирафель убрал руку и перешёл к второстепенным маховым, чтобы кожа не стала слишком чувствительной в каком-то одном месте. Кроули тут же снова расслабился и негромко замурлыкал, когда Азирафель стал перекатывать между пальцами рыхлую кожу патагиума. Её текстура была узловатой и необычной, и, когда Азирафель почти достал до мышцы, Кроули едва заметно прильнул к его прикосновению. Азирафель решил пойти ему навстречу: он глубже зарылся в плоть и, дойдя до мышцы, скользнул по ней пальцами, а затем снова вернулся к коже, проделав это успокаивающими и монотонными движениями.</p><p>Когда Азирафель перешёл с локтя на плечевой сустав, Кроули слегка подался вперёд и опустил отяжелевшую голову ему на плечо.</p><p>— Ты в порядке? — спросил Азирафель едва слышным голосом, но не оставляя никакой возможности не ответить.</p><p>Кроули кивнул, смяв при этом пиджак Азирафеля, а потом приподнял крыло и вытянул его чуть дальше, чтобы было легче достать до места, где оно присоединяется к телу. Он тихо хмыкнул, что можно было расшифровать и как просьбу, и как побуждение к действиям, а затем опустил крыло так, чтобы Азирафель смог подхватить его снизу.</p><p>Ощущения были не совсем такими, как если бы Азирафеля укрывало огромное и горячее одеяло, но достаточно близкими к этому. Азирафель осторожно запустил пальцы между кроющими перьями подкрылья, добрался до плотных мышц крыла, зарылся в них немного глубже, а потом сжал крыло обеими руками. Кроули тут же перестал дышать. Азирафель принялся аккуратно, но уверенно разминать мышцу, пока крыло не повисло совершенно безвольно.</p><p>Азирафель опустил одну руку, чтобы удостовериться, что перья Кроули не погнулись из-за внезапного отсутствия поддержки, отодвинул их кончики от края дивана, а затем вернулся к своему заданию. Несмотря на то что Кроули обычно не надо было помогать с чисткой перьев, он всецело наслаждался декадентством массажа крыла, и сегодняшний раз не был исключением. Азирафель прошёлся от локтя до участка, где крыло соединяется со спиной, и замер, когда Кроули сильнее прильнул к его прикосновениям.</p><p>Во время этой паузы Кроули издал болезненный стон и слегка дёрнулся; его мышцы напряглись под рукой Азирафеля, пока он пытался придвинуться ближе. Азирафель не позволил ему это сделать, следуя за его движением.</p><p>— Кроули, — предостерегающе сказал он, и тот удручённо опустился назад.</p><p>Азирафель тяжело выдохнул и нажал на середину патагиума, отчего крыло немного сложилось.</p><p>— Другое крыло?</p><p>— Хорошо, — хрипло согласился Кроули.</p><p>Но он даже не двинулся.</p><p>— Кроули, — прошептал Азирафель после нескольких минут полного бездействия.</p><p>Кроули чуть пошевелился, но не поднял головы.</p><p>— Ты хочешь, чтобы я занялся и вторым твоим крылом?</p><p>С невероятным усилием Кроули поднял голову с плеча Азирафеля и сел на корточки. Азирафель откинулся на спинку дивана, чтобы освободить для него пространство, Кроули слегка покачнулся и закинул ногу ему на колени. На секунду Азирафель подумал, что Кроули хочет поменяться местами и лечь справа от него, но тот устроился прямо у него на коленях, снова уронил голову ему на плечо и раскрыл крылья по обе стороны от них.</p><p>— Не совсем, — пробормотал Кроули.</p><p>— А, — сказал Азирафель, его руки лежали на икрах Кроули, но, кроме этого, он никак не пытался прикоснуться к нему. — Тогда что-то другое?</p><p>Это они тоже делали, хотя и в очень редких случаях. В то время как большинство ангелов, включая Азирафеля, были бесполыми, к демонам это не относилось. И точно не относилось к Кроули, хоть тот даже сейчас пытался держать определённую дистанцию. Он словно ожидал разрешения или, как подозревал Азирафель, сомневался, что сейчас, когда многое так изменилось после Апокалипсиса, его действия будут благожелательно восприняты. Азирафель слегка повернулся и прижался головой к голове Кроули.</p><p>Однажды Кроули признался ему во время одной из попоек, что в Аду сразу после Падения все были очень напуганы и цеплялись друг за друга. Они зализывали раны, чувствовали себя преданными и отчаянно нуждались в дружеском отношении. Ангелы хоть и привыкли следовать определённым правилам, в своей частной жизни были очень сплочённым сообществом, то же самое касалось и новоиспечённых демонов, которые были в ужасе и нуждались в каком-то подобии того, что они только что потеряли. Они ожидали перемен, но никак не таких.</p><p>Кроули послали на Землю — в изгнание, где он с неискренней усмешкой на лице разговорился в тот вечер с Азирафелем — и за время его отсутствия демоны стали чаще обращаться в сторону пороков и перестали задаваться вопросами. В первый раз, когда Кроули вернулся назад после Эдема, он не узнал Ад. Последние остатки доброты испарились оттуда. Исчезли мягкие прикосновения.</p><p>Но это не коснулось Кроули.</p><p>Он вернулся на Землю и влился в человеческое общество. Люди были ограниченными, вздорными, жестокими, добрыми, вели войны, разыгрывали драмы, любили всё мягкое и хорошо повеселиться, постоянно меняли свои наряды и традиции. Во всём мире было лишь одно существо, которое прошло рядом с ним через всё это и относилось к нему с добротой, несмотря на то, что знало о нём правду.</p><p>Азирафель попытался ему объяснить, что это было как раз <em>из-за того</em>, что он знал правду о Кроули: несмотря на всю опасность такого положения, тот продолжал держаться за своё милосердие.</p><p>Но Кроули не мог такое принять, даже будучи вдрызг пьяным, поэтому им пришлось оставить эту тему.</p><p>Однако в такие отчаянно спокойные моменты, которые случались не так часто в течение нескольких тысячелетий, Кроули, пусть и ненадолго, мог позволить себе то, в чём нуждался. Теперь он мог близко прижаться к Азирафелю и лгать самому себе о том, что вообще произносил какие-то слова. Он мог спрятать лицо на его плече и, никем не видимый, позволить себе кратковременное утешение.</p><p>Азирафель с радостью готов был помочь Кроули, но тот с большой неохотой обращался к нему с такими просьбами. Со стороны могло показаться, что достаточно было того, что разгоряченный и расслабленный Кроули сидел у него на коленях, но Азирафель предпочёл бы услышать устное подтверждение.</p><p>— Если ты ещё чего-то хочешь, Кроули, ты...</p><p>— Дотронься до меня, — перебил его Кроули, не меняя позы. — До моей кожи.</p><p>— Мой дорогой, тебе следует быть более разговорчивым, — сказал ему Азирафель. — Я и так уже трогал твою кожу.</p><p>Кроули с досадой зарычал, звук отразился даже в истинном обличии Азирафеля. Потом он затих на несколько долгих мгновений, дыша тяжелее, чем обычно. Азирафель терпеливо ждал, пока он соберётся с мыслями. Он знал, что здесь возможны два варианта развития событий: Кроули скажет, чего он хочет, или он может подняться и уйти.</p><p>Однако в конце концов Кроули сделал глубокий вдох, а затем заговорил:</p><p>— Я хочу, чтобы ты дотронулся руками до моей ко... моего тела. Руками, если ты не против.</p><p>Азирафель послушно запустил пальцы под рубашку Кроули и скользнул ими вверх вдоль изгиба спины, дойдя до оснований крыльев. Холодок пробежал по его рукам, когда рубашка вдруг исчезла, отправившись куда-то в небытие. Кожа Кроули покрылась мурашками от смены температуры, но задрожал он совсем не от холода. Азирафель уверенно провёл руками вниз до бёдер демона, но не стал там задерживаться.</p><p>— Вот так? — спросил он ровным голосом.</p><p>Он снова провёл руками вверх и остановился в районе рёбер.</p><p>Кроули кивнул, переводя дыхание.</p><p>— Можно я... — невольно произнёс он на выдохе.</p><p>Его пальцы сжали ткань дивана по обе стороны от Азирафеля.</p><p>Тот снова пробежался руками вниз по телу Кроули и остановился на уровне его брюк. Кроули был напряжён, как натянутая струна, а значит, он хотел задать лишь один вопрос. Ему нужно было разрешение, которое он не мог попросить всего несколько мгновений назад.</p><p>— Да, — сказал Азирафель, с радостью заметив, как всё тело Кроули тут же расслабилось, как дёрнулись его бёдра в ответ на эти слова и как они оба сразу стали ближе. — Конечно, ты можешь двигаться. Ты не...</p><p>Пока Азирафель подыскивал в уме слова, Кроули поменял положение и стал медленно тереться об одно из его бёдер, издав при этом тихий стон облегчения.</p><p>— Ты не какое-нибудь бремя для меня, Кроули. Ты сам знаешь, что я хочу помочь тебе.</p><p>— Ты... ты не должен этого делать, — с трудом произнёс Кроули в плечо Азирафеля, но эти слова были сказаны с таким раздражением, что ангел почувствовал скрытый в них огонь. — Я должен...</p><p>— Больше не существует слова «должен», — перебил его Азирафель. — Не нужно никаких церемоний. Тебе не надо перед кем-то отчитываться, кроме самого себя.</p><p>— И тебя, — застыв, добавил Кроули.</p><p>Азирафель сильнее сжал руки, поглаживая пальцами острые линии тазовых костей Кроули.</p><p>— Даже передо мной не надо. Я не стану тебя осуждать. Я не собираюсь причинять тебе боль. Ты можешь отпустить себя и получить то, что тебе необходимо.</p><p>Азирафель нагнул голову поближе к Кроули, чтобы не быть задетым передними краями его крыльев, которые раскрылись, а потом огородили их, прижавшись к дивану позади Азирафеля, словно в попытке защитить. Кроули плохо справлялся с чувством уязвимости, даже теперь, несмотря на то, что он добровольно открылся перед Азирафелем.</p><p>— Я рядом, — прошептал Азирафель, заметив, что от этих слов по телу Кроули пробежала дрожь. — Здесь ты в безопасности.</p><p>Они никогда не были в полной безопасности за все шесть тысяч лет, но история с Адамом напомнила Азирафелю о его способности уничтожить что-то одно, если это даст возможность сохранить более драгоценное другое. Сейчас ничто не было так достойно его защиты, как прерывистое тёплое дыхание Кроули, которое он ощущал на своей шее. Азирафель знал, что даже если они и не были в безопасности, любому, кто придёт за Кроули, сначала придётся иметь дело с ним, а это означало, что для Кроули не было места надёжнее.</p><p>Кроули издал тихий жалобный стон и снова в просьбе качнул бёдрами, и Азирафель опять возобновил поглаживания. Впитывая ладонями жар тела демона, он старался нажимать на кожу как можно более равномерно и не задерживаться на одном участке слишком долгое время, чтобы избежать раздражения. Пока Азирафель гладил его кожу, Кроули продолжал опираться руками на диван, зарываясь пальцами в мягкую ткань.</p><p>Когда Азирафель удостоверился, что Кроули полностью расслаблен, он провёл обеими руками вверх по его спине и остановился совсем рядом с основаниями крыльев. Кроули издал протестующий возглас и выгнул спину, чтобы сократить это расстояние, но Азирафель просто последовал за его движением.</p><p>— Я собираюсь дотронуться до твоих крыльев, — сказал он уверенно, но не требовательно.</p><p>— Да, да, пожалуйста, Азирафель, <em>пожалуйста</em>, — принялся умолять его Кроули, по-прежнему выгибая спину, но теперь, когда его желание пообещали исполнить, уже не пытаясь настойчиво толкаться в руки.</p><p>— О, — сказал Азирафель с такой нежностью, что в другое время кто-нибудь из них точно бы почувствовал неловкость. — Ты чудное создание.</p><p>Его ловкие пальцы нашли сустав, где крыло соединяется с плечом, и он с силой нажал туда. Азирафель по опыту знал, что этот участок был самым чувствительным и самым уязвимым местом на их теле — мельчайшая брешь между человеческой и истинной формой Кроули. Если пальцы Азирафеля соскользнут, если он ошибётся, то его руки обожжёт адское пламя.</p><p>Но он резко остановился и принялся пальцами разминать плоть у основания крыла, то переходя вверх на само крыло, то опускаясь вниз к плечам. Находящийся на его коленях Кроули полностью растаял от этих прикосновений, он наконец-то отпустил диван, вцепился пальцами в одежду Азирафеля и стал неистово тереться бёдрами о его ногу. Жаркое дыхание обдало горло Азирафеля, и он понял, что это было не только человеческое тепло.</p><p>Азирафель осторожно обратился к чувствам своего истинного облика и ощутил вибрацию сущности Кроули, дрожащей у барьеров сдерживающей её плоти. Он понял, что это было. Кроули ослабил контроль и теперь находился на грани перехода.</p><p>Азирафель знал, что если Кроули оступится, то они оба пострадают или даже погибнут, но он всецело доверял ему. Азирафель провёл ладонями по внезапно ставшей прохладной коже Кроули, тот по-змеиному выгнул спину, стараясь следовать за прикосновением — он едва ли был теперь способен ясно соображать. Азирафель снова коснулся тёплыми пальцами основания крыльев, в ответ Кроули издал низкий стон, а его бёдра с силой дёрнулись вперёд, задев живот Азирафеля.</p><p>Под пальцами ангела горело адское пламя — очень близко, но в тоже время достаточно далеко. Азирафель до определённой степени мог вынести близость истинной формы Кроули, поэтому его пальцы продолжили играть с суставом крыла и, когда давление ослабло, легонько прикоснулись к шву, соединяющему сущности. Азирафель закрыл глаза, чувствуя нарастающий жар под кожей Кроули, он дал ему нагреть его собственную кожу до того предела, когда тепло стало почти невыносимым и уже грозило сжечь его, если он это позволит.</p><p>— Кроули, — предупреждающе сказал Азирафель низким хриплым голосом.</p><p>Он не хотел останавливать Кроули, <em>боже</em>, ему совсем не хотелось его останавливать, хотелось увидеть, как он, наконец, освободит себя от всего, что его связывало, от этого ненавистного контроля и расслабится... но нужно было выбирать — остановить Кроули или быть уничтоженным, поэтому Азирафель прошептал:</p><p>— Как человек.</p><p>Жар исчез, и Кроули болезненно всхлипнул, усмиряя свою истинную форму. Он прижался ближе, его крылья туго натянулись и задрожали по обе стороны от Азирафеля, пока он содрогался от вполне человеческой разрядки.</p><p>Азирафель продолжал держать его, поглаживая по бокам, прижимаясь щекой к виску и шепча слова одобрения, на которые Кроули был не в силах сейчас возразить. Кроули тяжело дышал в шею ангела, его дыхание было влажным и всё ещё довольно горячим, но Азирафель и не подумал что-то сказать. Сердцебиение Кроули стало замедляться, равно как и поглаживания Азирафеля, пока они оба не замерли в тишине.</p><p>Наконец, после долгих минут, просто проведённых рядом друг с другом, Кроули, снова ставший мирным и спокойным, уткнулся лбом в изгиб шеи Азирафеля, а затем отстранился и встал на ноги. Азирафель сложил руки на коленях, чувствуя остывающее тепло, которое оставил после себя Кроули. Он ничего не сказал, когда тот спрятал свои лоснящиеся крылья и одним щелчком пальцев вернул свою рубашку и убрал весь беспорядок.</p><p>— Спасибо, — грубовато, но очень искренне сказал Кроули, так что у Азирафеля заныло сердце.</p><p>— Тебе не следовало так долго ждать, — тихо сказал он, с любопытством поглядывая на Кроули. — Мне совсем не сложно помогать тебе с этим, тем более с тех пор, как ты не можешь...</p><p>Азирафель махнул рукой в сторону пола.</p><p>— Ну, Снизу теперь нет никакой помощи.</p><p>Кроули на секунду встретился с ним взглядом, а потом отвёл глаза и сказал, обращаясь к ближайшей книжной полке:</p><p>— Знаю. Но я... мне сложно. Не тебе, — торопливо произнёс он. — Просто...</p><p>— Тебе не нравится, что всё это вообще происходит, — сказал Азирафель. — Я отлично тебя понимаю. И я совершенно серьёзно говорил, что не стану тебя осуждать. Мне не важно, за какой именно помощью ты ко мне обращаешься, больше не важно. Я помогу.</p><p>Кроули кивнул, и на его губах на мгновение появилась улыбка. Азирафель почувствовал, что тема исчерпана, и её место заняли более привычные вещи.</p><p>— Конечно, порядок неправильный, но хотел бы ты попозже сходить на ужин?</p><p>Азирафель улыбнулся, позволив Кроули отбросить такую сложную для него проблему.</p><p>— Я был бы очень рад. В семь подойдёт?</p><p>— Я за тобой заеду, — согласился Кроули, наконец снова глядя на него с нескрываемой теплотой в жёлтых глазах. — Тогда увидимся, ангел.</p><p>Азирафель проводил его взглядом, вдохнул побольше воздуха, а потом медленно выдохнул. Он огляделся по сторонам и подобрал несколько чёрных перьев, которые выпали во время массажа. Азирафель провёл ими между пальцев, наслаждаясь шелковистой структурой опахал, затем с трудом встал на ноги, а перья положил на стол, чтобы потом использовать их как закладки.</p><p>Он снова сел за стол, открыл книгу и нашёл страницу, которую бросил читать, когда появился Кроули. До ужина оставалось ещё несколько часов, и Азирафель был твёрдо намерен закончить эту историю к тому времени.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>